This invention relates to multi-modality-based systems and methods for detecting an optical property distribution, such as a light-emitting source distribution, in multiple dimensions as well as systems and methods for reconstructing such an image from the detected signals from the distribution based on data from a tomographic imaging modality, including but not limited to computed tomography (CT) or micro-CT.
There are many “emission-detection” imaging techniques known in the art, such as bioluminescent imaging. However, such current imaging techniques are limited to the projective imaging mode or external excitation of the internal light source through external energy sources along selected paths. Therefore, three-dimensional structures and localization of an internally derived light source, such as one not reliant on external energy excitation, cannot be resolved with high quantitative accuracy both in terms of spatial location and localized activity.
Diffuse computed tomography (CT), another known imaging technique, computes distributions of absorption and scattering coefficients from scattered light through an object. Typically, intensity-modulated light sources are used. It is well known that diffuse CT will generally produce low image resolution, particularly as background heterogeneity increases.
It would therefore be desirable to combine an optical imaging technique, such as a light emission technique, specifically bioluminescent imaging, with a scanning technique that allows the evaluation of two and three dimensional structural information, such as computed tomography scanning or magnetic resonance imaging, to produce a reconstructed image having better image resolution.